My Life
by Zakiyya
Summary: When Some one new comes too max's house. Why is Fang so silent? Does Igyy finally find Love? why does everyone Hate Ella? Fax Ziggy rated M 4 saftey R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

MPOV

"Oh my, Nudge, why did you pick this movie, out of all the other movies?" I asked her. We were watching Dance Flick. I though it was really stupid. "Because Max, I love this movie, I mean did you see the twilight seen? It was so funny! Although I don't think that he should have been a sparkly blue, ZOMG, sparkly blue is such a cute color! I want my room to be a sparkly blue! Or maybe purple, or pink? ZOMG, Pink and blue, yes, like a cotton candy color,mmmm cotton candy, MAx can I have cotton candy, I haven't had any in a long long long long long lo-" Iggy covered her mouth. "Really Nudge?" he said. She glared at him. We Laughed. "Nudge, I will never no how your able to talk that long with out breathing." I said through laughter. She glared at me to which made us laugh harder. "Im sorry Nudge." I said with a smile. She rolled her eyes but smiled at me. "I'm gonna got get something to drink." I said standing up. I walked in the kitchen and saw Fang and Dylan at the table eating pie? One of my eyebrow rose. "Um, were did the pie come from?" I asked. "I bought it." Fang said. "Oh..." It was chocolate pie, I love chocolate. "Want some?" Fang ask noticing me staring at it. I smiled grabbing his fork. "Don't mind if I do." He smirked. "Thanks now your DNA's all over my fork." "It's not like my DNA's never been in your mou-" "So do you like the pie?" Dylan asked. "Yea." I was still mad at him for framing Fang. There was a letter talking about fang leaving for 20 years, but it was Dylan who wrote the letter. He had knocked Fang out, with a baseball bat and locked him in a closet. Two days later we heard knocking on the closet door, which scared the hell out of us; we opened it and founded a pissed of Fang.

*_Flashback*_

_DPOV_

_Yes, I knocked Fang out. He's in the hall closet for now, but when everyone's sleep, I'll take him out and throw him over a cliff and when he doesn't show in 20 years, Max will hate him, and she'll be will mine, and nobody ,__NOBODY__ , will be able to take away our love. *happy sigh*__.__ "I'm bout to go to bed, Good night Max." Gazzy said hugging her. "Night Ga-" BOOM BOOM BOOM. We jumped. "What was that?" Angel asked. "I don't know, it sounded like from the hall closet." Damn you Fang... I thought. "Maybe it was nothing."Iggy said. "Yeah, we all need sleep; I mean with Fang leaving two days ago, really makes people tired." I said. "Yeah, I guess, come on guys." Max said still depressed. We went to our rooms. Just when I got up to get Fang, Fang hit the wall again! This time we all got up. Max stared at the Hall closet. We heard muffled yells (duck tape) and a chair moving (he tied to it) he rammed the chair into the door again. "Ok, Max, im scared." Nudge said hugging her. "Its ok sweetie, ok im gonna open it now, what ever falls out attack it ok?" she said with a brave face. It made her look so beautiful. "Ok, here we go." she mumbled and opened the door quickly and we saw Fang. Damn. I though. "FANG!" they yell happily. "Nfjndjnjbfdj." He said with the duck tape covering his mouth. Tears were sliding down Maxes Face. She took the duck tape off and untied him. He was glaring at me. "Oh Fang, we thought you'd left us for 20 years!" Max said hugging him. They all hugged him. He gave her a questioning look. "20 years? I wrote a letter saying I was going to the store." "What? I got a letter saying you were leaving for 20 years. "Fang growled looking at me. I gave an innocent look. "Dylan!" he growl. They all looked at me. "Him, Dylan, when I was about to go to the store , he stopped me talking about he needed help getting something so I went to help him and then he hit me upside the head with a baseball bat, next I know, im in a dark closet, tied up. " he said like it was unbelievable. "Should I run?" I asked. "Hell yeah." fang said. Then started chancing me._

_*End of Flashback*_

MPOV

"Max?" Fang said waving his hand in front of my face. "What?" I asked Turing to him. "Love, you were just glaring at Dylan with a fork in your mouth." "Oh, sorry, I was thinking." I said with a slight chuckle. He half smiled. I loved his smile. "Oh god, here we go." Dylan mumbled. "Ay, you don't like it, live, you have two feet." Fang said. Dylan rolled his eyes. "No, no I will stand my ground, not leaving just because you're making goo-goo eyes at my other half." "Your other half? Who is she with right now? Who does she love? Back off man, it's over; you lost ok, get over it! I mean, even if you did make me go away, it wouldn't help you, she'd just hate you more!" Fang said pissed off. He was standing while yelling at Dylan. "Fang, calm down." I said hugging him. The flock was in here now looking between fang and Dylan. I pushed fang back and took him to his room. I closed the door and turned to look at fang. He was pacing. "Fang?" I said softly. "Ugh, I can't stand him; I try to be nice to him, like you said, and give him a piece of my pie! I didn't have to do that. Every time, I try to be nice to that kid it blows up in my face!" I grabbed Fangs shoulders looking up at him. "Fang, calm down, you need to relax." I started to message his shoulders. "Mmm, that feels nice." he said. I turned him around for I could get his back. He was relaxing. I kissed his jaw and down his neck. He shivered turning to me. His lips were on mine in no time. Our lips moved as one. He pushed me against the wall lifting me up for he didn't have to been down. My legs hooked on to the side of his hips. My hands got tangled in longish silky hair. He licked my bottom lip asking for an entrance, I opened my mouth and his tongue enter my mouth. We explored each others mouths, our tongues met, we groaned. His hands went in my back pockets. I gasped. He started to kiss down my neck, nipping and sucking every once and a while. "MAX PHONE" Angel yelled. We parted gasping air. "OK!" I yelled back. Fang was about to kiss me again but I pushed him back giggling. "Fang, I have to talk on the phone." he smile and made us touch more, every part of us was touching. "You don't have to." he kissed my neck. I felt something in my stomach, I wanted to continue but we had to stop before it went too far. Fang kissed my weak spot on my neck. I moaned. He smiled. "That's right, sing for me love." he whispered in my ear. My breath was coming a little faster. "MAX!" Angel yelled again. "Fang, stop." I said pushed him back. He sighed and let me go. I quickly answered the phone. "Hello?" i asked. "Hey Max, what took so long?"Jeb asked. I blushed. "It's none of your business." I said as fang brought me into his lap. "Anyways, what do you want?" I asked. "Well, im bringing your mom and sister to visit you, and also a girl named Zobia and her twin Zac. There ex-experiments like yourself, there failed erasers." "EARSERS? YOUR BRINGING THEM HERE, WHY ONE EARTH WOULD YOU DO THAT?" I yelled. "Max?" Fang asked. "Max, calm down, like I said, there failed erasers, and zobia's really been through a lot." "Worse than us?" "Well, similar to Fangs experience." What? I thought. "Fangs experience ?" I asked looking at Fang. He raised his eye brow. "What are you talking about; Fang hasn't hidden anything from me." I said. "Hmmmmmmm, well, nice talking to you Max, I have to go pick up your mother, bye, see you tomorrow." He said quickly. "Wait, what you mean?" he sighed. "Ask, Fang." then he hung up. I looked at Fang. "What?" "What happened to you that you're hiding?" I asked him. A pained expression came on his face then it left as quickly as it came up . "You don't want to know." he said softly. "Fang, I can see it's hurting you, have you told anybody else besides Jeb?" "I didn't tell Jeb he walked in on it." "What?" He sighed standing up. "If I tell you, you can't tell any one." "I promise." "Swear?" "I swear Fang." He turned to look at me. He looked really sad. "Ok this is what happened."

_*FLASHBACK*_

_FPOV_

_ We were in our cages. Max Iggy and I were 8... We all shared one cage. One of the white coats walked in. "Fangy there gonna take one of us. Maxy said hugging me. I held her tight. "Give me the girl, I have a ...special treat meant for her." he said with a weird grin. "No, leave Maxy alone, take me instead." "No Fangy!" Iggy and Maxy cried. "Fine, your good enough." we walked to a different room. He picked me up and laid me down on this table. Then what he did shocked me. He put his lips on mine and started kissing me. My eyes were wide. And I pushed him away. "EWWWWW!" I yelled. "Shhh!" he started kissing me again and put his hand in my pants. Tears stung at the corner of my eyes. "Stop, Stop it!" I said when he pulled down my pants. "Let Me Go!" I kicked him. He stopped kissing me and slapped me. I fell on the floor. I let my wings out and covered myself. He growled and forced my wings to open. He held my hands above my head in one hand and in the other he touched my private area. I started crying. Shut Up"! He yelled slapping me. Then he put his mouth down there. It hurt a lot. I cried louder and next thing I knew he was off of me and jeb was there. "What the hell is your problem!" he was yelling. I was more silent then I've ever been in a long time. I wouldn't talk to anyone as much as I would._

_*END OF FLASH BACK*_

MPOV

Fang wouldn't look at me when he was done, but I knew he was crying a little the way he talked. Tears were rolling down my face. "Fang, im so sorry." I hugged him and we cried together. "Max, it hurt so much." He cried. How could anyone do that to a young boy? I thought.

**Hope you like it guys R&R plz**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

MPOV

I couldn't believe someone would want to do that to a little boy. I held Fang as he cried. This is the first time I seen him cry like this. It really hurt me to see him like this. Now I understood why he was so quite, why he like's to be by him self all the time. Fang slowly lifted his head up. "I-I'm sorry." he said looking at the stain on my shirt. "It's ok Fang, when you need to talk I'm always here." I said rubbing his head gently. He nodded resting his head on my cheat. I was sitting on the bed and he was on his knees on the ground. "Don't tell any one I cried." "I promise." I kissed his head. "I love you Max." he said looking up at me. I smiled. "I love you too Fang." He half smiled. Then stood up, he helped me up. I walked to my dresser and got a black shirt that said 'Don't Hate' I'm big gold letters. I pulled off my white shirt. I heard Fang gasp. I smirked. "What?" I asked as I slipped in my shirt. I turned to look at him. He was looking down blushing. I smiled at him. "Fang, your turning to such a softie, and strangely, its very attractive." he smiled pulling be to him. Just when we were about to kiss the phone rang again. I sighed Fang did to. I picked up the phone. "Hello?" "Hey Max, its Jeb, turns out we'll be there in a couple hours." "Oh joy." I murmured. He chuckled. "Ah, good old Max, well see you in a few." "Yea, bye," "Wait, were you and Fang about to make-out?" "Possobly, why?" He growled. "What?" "Max, you are growing up really fast." "Mm-hmm" I wasn't really paying much attention to what he was saying. Fang was kissing my neck. "Y-Yea Jeb, I'll call you back bye." I hung up turning to Fang and we started kissing.

**IPOV**

Man am I bored. I haven't been this bored sence Nudge was talking. Oh wait, that was 30 minutes ago. Wow, look how busy my life is. "Aw, Iggy, it's ok, you can play dolls with me." Angel said. "Ya, um, as exciting as that my sound, I think I'll pass." "Oh ok Iggy, nobody wants to play with me anymore, it's not my fault I would be a better leader than Max." she murmured walking away. Max and Fang walked down stairs. "Glad you to love birds could join us, do you want to play a game because I'm bored." I said. "Sure why not." We started playing Just Dance. Just when I was starting to win on the song who let the dogs out, the door bell rang. "I'll get it, pause the game."Max said. I paused it. "Max!" Dr.M said hugging her daughter. "Hi Mom." Couple of people came in. "Hi Iggy." "Hey Ella." I said then sat down but I sat on some one. "Ow." She said. I got off quickly. "Sorry, I didn't see you there." I said laughing to my self. "It's cool," she scooted over. "There you go." "Thanks, so who are you?" "I'm Zobia." "Oh, cool name." "I guess..." Hmm, I wondered what she looked like. "So these are the Erasers?" Max asked. Erasers? I thought. _ "Yep, Jeb brought_ _two failed Erasers, Zobia, the girl you just the girl you just talked to, and her twin, Zac." _angel said in my mind. "Oh My God, you two are erasers? This is so weird, how are the failed Erasers? That makes no sence? They have the wolf ears and tail, OMG I think that's so cute! I want to be a wolf for halloween,OMG you guys will never have to buy a Halloween costume. You can just go as you are! We could do that too, I want-" I covered her mouth," Nudge, My ears are bleeding. "I said Zobia Laughed."Wow, you can talk alot, were did you find the time to breath?" She asked still laughing. Wow, she had and amazing laugh. Wait did I just think that? I found my self half smiling. "Ok, well guys, this is Zac and Zobia, I was wondering if you guys wouldn't mind them staying her for a little bit." Jeb said. I shrugged sitting back down by Zobia. She smelled like Strawberries. I smiled to my self. "So, what's your name?" She finally asked. I felt really nervous for some reason. "It's Iggy." "Nice." I could hear the smile in her wonderful voice. I never felt this nervous in my life! What the hell is going on! "So, um, do you like food?" I asked. "Yep, I sure do." She said laughing. I laughed along with her. Sudden the nervousness went away. "So you cook?" she said. "Yep." "But, aren't you blind, I mean, your eyes are Pale blue." "Yea, I'm blind, but I guess I just picked up on it, one day I just started cooking and it tasted pretty good, so I was the descanted Chief, Plus Max cant cook one bit, she can burn water." I whispered loud enough for Max to hear me. "But I could still beat your ass, and don't forget that Iggy." She said. Zobia Laughed again. "Wow, you guys are a mess." "Yep, Yep." I said with a grin. "Hey Iggy, could you help me get a cup?" Ella asked. "Sure." I stood and followed Ella into the kitchen. My mine wouldn't stop thinking about Zobia. Hmm, I wondered what she looked like. She had to be as beautiful as she sounded. _"I can show you her." _Angel said. **"Really?"** I asked._ "Yep, hold on."_ Then out of know where and image of Zobia Popped up. She was Gorgeous! She did have wolf ears. They were a Blackish brown color and it matched her hair, she had a longish wolf bush tail to match. She had light brown skin and big Hazel eyes with a black out line. Her hair was Longish. About to her mid-back. It was a little wavy. She had long pieces of hair to cove her face a little. But the thing that kind of got me was this tattoo like thing on the neck and traveled down her arm. But even with that she was still Gorgeous. _"Now here's her twin."_ then I guy popped in my head. He had the same things as her, just that he was a boy and was taller and build a little bit more than her. **"Thanks Angel."** I heard her giggle. Wow, is there such a thing as love at first sight?

ZPOV

Wow the flock was really nice to us. Max and I were in her room just talking. We came very close after a couple minutes. Fang and Iggy did too. They were talking to my brother right now though. "So Max you and Fang huh?" I said wiggling my eyebrow. She laughed. "Yep." "You two make a cute couple, but how come when you to start talking and stuff, Dylan always gets in the way?" it didn't seem right to me, aren't you suppose to be happy when you leader found a Mate? That's what I was thought, but of course there bird and I'm wolf, Might be some different in that. "Oh, him," she didn't sound very happy about talking about him. "He's supposal my 'Prefect other half' but I already found my soul mate, Fang was my best friend for as long as I can remember and then thing just happened you know?Im not about to throw all that away just over someone telling me who I can and who I cant date." "True, you should be able to make you own dictions, it is your life, might as well live it the was you want it." "Thank you!" she said. I laughed. "Ok, what about the Ella girl, your sister, she was all nice to me in the car, now she throws me dirty looks." I said lying on my stomach looking up at Max. She was on her stomach on her bed. "Hmm...I don't know...I'll talk to her if you want." I shrugged. "If you want to, Hmm, I'm hungry." I said. "Me too, If Iggys not cooking lets order Pizza." She said. "Ok." I stood and she did too. "Hmm, I think this is the start or a beautiful friendship." she said. Friend? I've made a Friend? I've never had a friend before,** HE**, said I wasn't aloud to have any. But **HE** isn't here anymore. "You're my friend?" I asked. "Yep," she smile at me. I smiled back. We hooked arms and walked down stairs. Fang smiled at Max. She smiled back. "Weres Iggy?" I asked. "He went in the kitchen." "Ok, we'll be back." we walked in the kitchen. "Ella, stop, I only like you as a friend." We froze looking at Iggy and Ella. Ella was all on Iggy trying to kiss him. He was turning his head trying to push her away with out hurting her. "Come on Iggy, I know you want me." "Ella!" Max said pulling her off of Iggy. Iggy sighed. "Thanks max." Iggy walked to me and hid behind me. "What's your problem Ella?" Max said clearly mad. "Well, you have Fang, so I can't get him, so why not Iggy." I rolled my eyes. I turned to look at iggy. He's Eyes meant mine. Ok, that weird, but whatever. "Are you going to cook?" "Uh, I don't know, why?" he said with a half smile. I couldn't help but to smile back. "Well, if you weren't, we were going to order pizza." "Well, I say lets order pizza." he said. "Yay!" He chuckled and patted my head. It made my ear twitch. I smiled at him when he touched one of my ears. "Whoa, it's so soft." "Thank you kind sir." I said in a British accent. "Your welcome my lady." he said copying me. We started laughing. "Hey are we getting Pizza?" Max asked. "Yep." Iggy said with a smile. "Ok, guys come tell me what you want on your pizza."I want meat lovers." Iggy and I said at the same time we smiled."Ok, Fang do you want cheese?" Max asked walking into the living room. "Hey want to go in my room?" iggy asked. "Whoa, I just met you." I said holding up my hands. "Well that's not a bad idea, but that's not what I ment, my room is all white and I can see if the backgrounds white." I blushed at what he first said. "Oh Ok lets go." I grabbed his hand and I felt sparks, but I inored them and Iggy lead me into his room. "Wow, this is a lot of white." I said as Iggy closed the door. I turned to him. "Wow, you're really gorgeous." He said. I frowned. "No I'm not." I said sitting on his bed. This time he frowned. "You don't think your Gorgeous?" I shake my head 'no'. "Why?" he said next to me. Tears started to form in my eyes. "When I was at the school, there was an older eraser. His name was Joey. H-He told me that I was worthless, sence I was a failed eraser. They treated my brother and I different, like we were some type of dieses! I hated them, I hated **HIM**! One day, I was standing up for my brother because they were picking on him, but Joey didn't except that, and hit me. It became and everyday thing. That's how I got these burn marks," I pointed to the marks that traveler down my neck to my arm. "Then one day he wouldn't take my big mouth any more," I chuckled with out humor. "He took me to a room and said,"Dont say a word." He started kissing me and taking off my clothes. I told him to stop, but he didn't listen he said' this wont hurt a bit.' he finally got my underwear off and he entered me..." Tears rolled down my face. Iggy held me as I cried. "Iggy he raped me! It hurt so much, He told me not to tell anyone! Or he'd kill me...He's going to kill me!" I cried harder.

IPOV

Max walked in and saw me holding Crying Zobia. "Zoe, what's wrong?" She asked. Zobia looked up and me. I nodded and told Max everything she just told me. "Oh my god, Zoe." Max rubbed Zoe's back. I hated erasers more than I have in my life. Especially Joey. Hurting my Zobia, ya that's right My Zobia. "I promise, he won't get you, zobia." I said looking down at her. "Really?" "Yes, if he comes and inches of you, I will personally rip his head off." she nodded relaxing in my arms hick-upping.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

ZPOV

Iggy's super sweet, the way he held me made me feel like nobody could hurt me. Max hade left us in his room to go get the pizza. We were talking about random stuff. Getting to know each other a little better. "So , your favorite color." Iggy said. "Lime green" He laughed. "Why?" "Because, it's so bright and Green!" I said brightly at him. He laughed harder. I laughed with him until we heard someone at the door. "Ahem." We stopped laughing and turned to see Ella with five boxes of Pizza. "I got you guys Pizza, and mine, I hope you don't mind, I thought I'd eat with you guys." She gave us the food and sat down next to Iggy. To close for me. "I'm sorry for coming on to strong Iggy, I hope you can give me another Chance." She her hand traveled down his arm. I saw him shiver. I took and angry bite of my pizza. "Uh, sure Ella, it's all good." He chuckled nervously. She gave him a flirtiest smile. I stood up. They looked up at me. Iggy looked worried. Ella was smirking at me. I rolled m eyes. "I'm going to get a drink, I might as well eat own there too." "I'll come with." Iggy said. "No, stay here Iggy." Ella said grabbing his arm. "No, its cool, you and Ella got catching up to do." "Bu-" "Iggy, its cool," I laughed a little. "I'll be down stairs if you need me Kay?" he sighed. "Fine, but gimme a hug." He stretched his arms to me with a big goofy grin. I laughed again and hugged him. A shocking wave just went through both of us, I knew it happen to iggy to because he looked down at me with an eye brow rose. "Aw man, you can do it to!" I raise my voice a bit. "What?" "The one eye brow thing, I can't do it, but everyone else can!" He laughed. "Every time I try to do it, I look constipated, see look." I tried to do it, he busted out laughing. "Ya..." I said as he let go of me falling on the floor laughing. "...it's not that funny." I mumbled. "Iggy, you pizza's going to get cold." Ella said poking his side. "Whoa!" he jumped and laughed again. "Iggy, are you high?" I asked chuckling my self. "No, she touched my tickle spot." He said that like a little boy. "Hmm, I'll have to use that spot when I need something out of you." " Whoa, you can move you tail?" "Uh, it's part of my body, so,yea." "That's . So . Cool." He stared at my tail. "I gave him a strange look. "Wow, my best friend is weird." I said to myself. "I heard that." "Iggy, your-" "Yea yea Ella I heard, gosh, bugging me is not way to get my forgiveness for trying to force you self on me." He said to her. She pouted. "I'm sorry." "Mm-hmm, sure you are." "Well im going to go now." "Ugh, you still are living me?" He made it sound like we were together. "I'm just down stairs gosh, I'll be back." I got on my knees and hugged him around the neck,sence he was on the ground...still. "Bye." I hopped up and went down stairs. When I got down their I cursed to myself. I left my damn pizza in iggy's room! "Are you serous!" I said frustrated. "What?" Zac said. "I left my Pizza in iggys room!" "Iggy's room?" He was protective around boys and me, I guess it's a brother thing. "Yes, Iggys room, I'll be back." I walked back and walked in on Ella flirting with Iggy. "Yay, you came back." Iggy said with a big smile. His eyes said "Help Me Please." "Actually, I came for my pizza." I picked up my Pizza boxes. "Oh." the smile went way. Aw, hated not seeing him smile, he had an amazing smile. "Come on Igster." I said. "Your tail moved again." "Iggy." "Ok,im coming." He stood up. "Hey, Iggy, What about me?" "Ya...I'm a need you to leave the room when im not here so, bye bye." We walked out . "Aw, I can't see." "Wow, that's sad and yet weird at the same time." he laughed. "Hey guys." Max said taking a big bite of her pizza. "Hey." "Come on." Iggy tugged my shirt. I fallowed him outside and we ate in comfortable silent. Then the Flock and Zac,Jeb,Dr.M , and Ella came out. "Ig, were going for a fly,wanna come?" Max asked. "Sure." The walked out. Fang was the first one in the air. Zac and I gasp. "Wow, there so pretty!" I said with a smile. "Pretty' is not in my vocabulary, but there cool." he said. I looked at Iggy, he seemed so relaxed in the air. All of them did. Out of all of them, I had to say Maxes wings were the Prettiest. "Zoe,Zac, want to come up?" "No, im scared of heights." Zac yelled back at Max. "Will you be mad if I go?" I asked him. "Nope, I want to see how stupid you look." I smacked him. "I want to." Iggy came down. I stood up and he placed his hands around my waist. "Ready?" He whispered in my ear. " "Yes." The he flapped once and we were in the air. "Wow your super light." "Shush." he laughed. "Wow, this is so cool!" I shouted. They laughed. "Look your going to have to stop wagging your tail." Iggy said seriously. "Why?" "Because it's on a very dear friend of mine, and you're not ugly, and my teen male hormones aren't helping." I blushed and Max,Fang and Dylan laughed. "She got Silent." Fang said. "Shut up." "And she's blushing." Dylan added. "I will bite both of your ears off." Max chuckled. "There ears?" "Yes." We al started laughing. "Fang!, can you carry me?" Ella yelled from below. He looked at Max. She nodded and he went to pick Ella up. "Your tail is still moving." Iggy whispered. "Don't act like you don't like it." I whispered back. He chuckled in my ear. Fang and Ella came up. "Wow, it is nice up here. Now I see why you like to come up here all the time." she said smiling at Fang. "Uh-huh." was all he said. "So is there anything to do in this town,place,and city." "Yea, sometimes we go to town at something to eat or go to the movie , ZOMG, Max we haven't been to the movies in a long time, we should go, we could see tangled or yogi bear! Yogi Bear is funny, he loves food, FOOD, they sell lots of food there, like you could get ham burger or something there, it's a like a movie and Dinner!, Mmm, was that Pizza good or was it good?" "Nudge, you or so lucky I have Zoe in my arms." Iggy said glaring her way. She giggled. "Well, nudge I think that's a good idea, plus we have to get new clothes for Zobia and Zac anyways, might as well make some fun out of it.?" Max said with a smile. "Can, I come?" Ella asked Fang. "Um aren't you supposed to ask the leader?" I wondered out loud. Ella gave me a dirty look. "I wasn't talking to you, so mind your own business." My eye brows rose. "I'm just telling the truth , while you trying to flirt with every guy walking your way." I said glaring. "I do not, and don't be mad because they like me." "Really? Iggy tried to push you away and Fang has a Girlfriend! How could they like you." "Your just mad because you dont have a chance with any of them." " OMG, do you even hear what you're saying? Are you ok? Did you get hit in the head? Were you smoking that stuff? What is wrong with you?" I asked. They laughed a little. "Ugh, just shut up , your voice in getting on my nervous." "My voice? You sound like a freaking Hispanic chipmunk!" Iggy busted out laughing. "Whoo, im sorry, that was funny to me, Hispanic chipmunk, now that's original." he said. "Shut up you Mutt, no wonder you were raped, your big mouth is super annoying. " Ella said flipping her hair. My jaw clenched and I began to shake. "Iggy, put me down." I said as calmly as I could. "Zoë?" "But me down NOW!" I growled. **(4 anyone that seen new moon, the thing were the wolf pack gets mad and turns 2 a giant wolf, that's what's happening 2 her :D) **He quickly got me to the ground and I transformed to a wolf. Not just any wolf. Standing on my four paws I was at least 6ft2. And on two legs 12 ft. The Flocks eyes look like they were about to pop out. I glared at Ella. "Zobia!" Zac said getting in front of me. I was still growling. "Calm down." he said. "What's her problem, im so scared!" Ella said hugging Fang around his neck. "Uh, ok?" he said landing and dropped he on the ground. I started barking. "Zobia,calm down." Max said standing by zac. The flock slowly came over to look at me. Ella stayed behind. "Smart." I thought. I felt a hand on my head. I turned and saw Iggy with a smile. "This. .Cool!" he said with a big grin. "I know, she so big and tall, like a horse!" Gazzy said pumping his fist in the air. I chuckled and licked his face. He giggled. "Can I get on your back? "Angel asked. I nodded holding my head down for she could climb on. Once she was on I trotted around the yard. She was laughing. "Look at , me Max!" she cheered still laughing. "I see." Max said. They all took turns on my back. Even Fang. Heck, I even Let Ella on. But only for a little bit. But I started to get tired. I yarned. Zac came to me and a blanket around me. Then I turned to the mutant I was. I was naked, that's why he had the towel and plus when we turn back to our normal state we pass out so that's what I did.

**Thx of pixie stix, more Reviews plz :D Sorry for not updating in a while, I've been really busy**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

MPOV

Ella was trying to get Fang now. I didnt like it, sister steal other sisters boyfriends! I glarred as she flirted with him. Fang wasnt paying much attion to her. Everyone onceand i while he would look at her becuase it was rude not to look at someone when they talked to you. But Fang had felt me glarring in there dertion and looked at me. "So tomarrow were going shopping for Zobia and Zac?" He asked. I nodded. He frowned. "Whats wrong love?" He asked scooting closer to me putting his arms around me. "Nothing." I said lowly. He knew i was lieing and lifted my chin to look at him. "Tell me." "Fang, it's nothing." "You sure?" I kissed his lips quickly. "Yep." I put my arms around him hugging him. He brought me into his lap and i layed my head on his cheast as he srooked my hair. I stared poking his abs. then i turned to face him and poked his face. "Really?" He asked. "Yes" I giggled as he tried to bite my finger. "Max, your a big goof ball." he said as i messed with his hair. "Thats why you love me." "Cant argue with that, let me do you hair." "What?" i started poking his adams-apple. He messed up my hair. "Thanks Fang." I said smiling at him. "Your welcome." He smiled back. "Have i ever told you, you have an amazing smile?" "Yes." "Hm..., Your growing a brerd." i rubbed his chin feeling the little stubs. "Well, i am bout to be 17, i would hope i would." "If i shaved half of it off while you were sleep, would you be mad?" "I could never be really mad at you, maybe upset, but never mad." He smiled again rubbing his chin. "Fang?" "Yes?" "I love you." He smiled again. "I love you to Max, more than you'll ever know." And with that he kissed me. Then miss.' i want every guy' coughed. We parted looking at her. She was watching tv, but you could tell she was a litle pissed off by the way her eyes were narrowed. "Want to check on Zoe?" i whispered. He nodded and we got up hand in hand and went to Iggy's room. Iggy had valenteered to keep Zoe in there until she woked up. I knocked on the door. Iggy opened in. "Hey Ig." I said walking in. Fang stood behind me. "Hey homies."Zoe said with a big smile, her tail wagging. "Hey." "I made a rap." "Really?" Fang asked suddley interested. He likes Rock and Rap. "Yep,Its called Basic Instinct." "Cool." "Yea but i need some one else, Max can you sing?" The boys looked at eachother then laughed. I frowned walking to Zoe. She was standing by the bed. She Frowned too hitting Iggy in his stomatch hard. "Ow." he stopped quickly rubbing his stomatch. She hit Fang too. He frowned. "It's not nice to laugh at people,Say sorry." She said. "Im sorry Maximum." Iggy said i bit his hand when he patted my head. "Ow, is this hurt Iggy day?" "You can see right now, you should have saw it coming." "Im sorry Love." Fang said hugging me. I bit his ear. "Really?" "Yes, and maybe i could try to sing." "Yay, ok here the lyrus." She pulled out a paper and sat down. and started.

(Zoe,**Max**_** both**_)

Basic instinct (U got me)

U got me

See I was out buying Chanel bags

While I was doing that u turned up your swag, u got me

Yup, call me slippin but get your hustle on, shortie I ain't trippin

I been in the game since '03

You can try but you still can do it like me

I hate it when they talk about me

but I love it when they talk about me

I got a lil too prissy, I didn't expect y'all bitches to try to get me

But Imma need that you can gone write your blog

I need your feedback

See I was on the red carpet when I shoulda been in the studio laying down hot shit

Im madder than a motherfucker, I cant lie a bitch madder than motherfucker

Im Badder than a motherfucker, been up all night like UPS trucker

Back up on my job, I'm back up in the trap

Shottie give me dap

Back in my falsetto, got me taking off these 5 inch stiletto's

Back up out my phantom

I'm back up in my jeep, back up in the streets

Hey, hey, I'm all fired up

And tell you aunt for me I'm all wired up

Please no pictures, up off of my twitter

I'm back up on my s***

And when I see the stage, I'm a black bag dat bitch

I'm a black bag dat bitch

And when I see the stage, I'm a black bag dat bitch

I'm a black bag dat bitch

And when I see the stage, I'm a black bag dat bitch

and yal can tell that hoe ima black bag dat bitch

**I shoulda listen to myself**

**before I let you in, I shoulda warn myself, tell me again and again, I should've cautioned myself**

**before I fell in love with you , but I just pushed myself, that's what lovers do**

**picking up the pieces of my heart, i'm tired of lovin you in the dark**

**I wish I coulda seen, what you had planed for me**

**Fancy clothes and fancy cars**

**dont go that far but turned to misery**

**When you don't go**

**basic instinct**

**basic instinct **

**But you basic instinct**

**basic instinct**

_**{Yeah O yeah**_

_**Yeah O yeah**_

_**Yeah O yeah**_

_**Yeah O yeah}3x**_

"Wow, that was interesting, you girls got tallent." Jeb said from the door. Angel walked in. "You rap?" she asked Zoe. "Yea." "Well, and you freestyle on my some i wrote?" **(I had to do this :D)** "Sure what song?" She handed her a note book. Whip my hair eh?" Zoe read. "Yea." "Ok, give me a beat." Gazzy walked in and opened his mouth and the music can out

**(Zoe,**angel)

I whip my hair back and fourth

I whip my hair back and fourth

I whip my hair back and fourth

I whip my hair back and fourth

I whip my hair back and fourth

I whip my hair back and fourth

I whip my hair back and fourth

I whip my hair back and fourth

**I was on my way to school i do'z me,**

**I hopped out the drop grabbed my juicy,**

**I hopped, skipped and jumped past the hoopdies,**

**But, wait i forgot to grab my loose leaf.**

**I doubled right back b-back like who's that?**

**I did a little dance like cat boom boom cat.**

**I love how the jocks be watchin me me,**

**So i grab my crouch and say he he!**

**I be like bum diggety bum when i pop my gum,**

**They lookin dumb diggety dumb,**

**think they stopping something**

**I said excuse me honey,**

**I'm b-bugs bunny,**

**I'm bugs bunny,**

**ain't got my carrots,**

**you ain't got nothing for me**

**Cause we the mean girls y-yes we so fetch,**

**And when we in the yard be jumping double dutch.**

**We back to the future, pearl ya wit da best**

**(huh noise) hair,hair,hair**

(Chorus)

I whip my hair back and fourth

I whip my hair back and fourth (Just whip it)

I whip my hair back and fourth

I whip my hair back and fourth (Whip it real good)

I whip my hair back and fourth

I whip my hair back and fourth (Just whip it)

I whip my hair back and fourth

I whip my hair back and fourth (Whip it real good)

I whip my hair back and fourth

I whip my hair back and fourth

I whip my hair back and fourth

I whip my hair back and fourth

I whip my hair back and fourth

I whip my hair back and fourth

I whip my hair back and fourth

I whip my hair back and fourth

Imma get more shine than a little bit

Soon as I hit the stage a-pplause im hearing it

Whether it's black stars, black cars, im feeling

but can't none of them whip it like i do

I..., i gets it in hmmmm yea i go hard

When they see me pull up i whip it real hard,

i whip it real hard(whip it whip it)

real hard, I whip it real hard

(Whip it, Whip it real hard)

Don't let haters keep me off my grind

Find More lyrics at .com

Keep my head up, I know i'll be fine

Keep fighting until i get there

am down and i feel like giving up

(Chorus)

I whip my hair back and fourth

I whip my hair back and fourth (Just whip it)

I whip my hair back and fourth

I whip my hair back and fourth (Whip it real good)

I whip my hair back and fourth

I whip my hair back and fourth (Just whip it)

I whip my hair back and fourth

I whip my hair back and fourth (Whip it real good)

I whip my hair back and fourth

I whip my hair back and fourth

I whip my hair back and fourth

I whip my hair back and fourth

I whip my hair back and fourth

I whip my hair back and fourth

I whip my hair back and fourth

I whip my hair back and fourth

All my ladies if you feel it come on do it do it whip your hair,

Don't matter if it's longgg short.

Do it do it whip your hair.

All my ladies if you feel it come on do it do it whip your hair,

Don't matter if it's longgg short.

Do it do it whip your hair.

Your hair your hairrrrr

I whip my hair back and fourth (yeahh)

I whip my hair back and fourth (Just whip it)

I whip my hair back and fourth

I whip my hair back and fourth (Whip it real good)

I whip my hair back and fourth

I whip my hair back and fourth (Just whip it)

I whip my hair back and fourth

I whip my hair back and fourth (Whip it real good)

I whip my hair back and fourth

I whip my hair back and fourth (Just whip it)

I whip my hair back and fourth

I whip my hair back and fourth (Whip it real good)

I whip my hair back and fourth (ok)

I whip my hair back and fourth (ok)

I whip my hair back and fourth (ok)

I whip my hair back and fourth (ok)

I whip my hair back and fourth

I whip my hair back and fourth (Just whip it)

I whip my hair back and fourth

I whip my hair back and fourth (Whip it real good)

I whip my hair back and fourth

I whip my hair back and fourth (Just whip it)

I whip my hair back and fourth

I whip my hair back and fourth (Whip it real good)

I whip my hair back and forth

I whip my hair back and forth


	5. Chapter 5 sorry

Yea ok see idk what im gonna do with this story so unless I get idea's or some one gives me an idea, its ending…so yea


End file.
